Naruto: Tsuki's role
by Tsuki'sLullaby
Summary: "Hello" he said to the girl in front of the door, smiling kindly down at her. The girl looked up and blushed while kicking her feet nervously. "H-hi" she stuttered, her blush getting deeper by the minute. "I-I'm Tsuki t-the n-n-new student" the girl known as Tsuki muttered quietly, finely looking up at the teacher. "Ahhh yes my new pupil!" He replied happily "My names Iruka by the


**A/N- Hey guys! This is my first Naruto fic and I'm to be uploading it for your beautiful eyes to read. This is not a Mary-Sue kind of fic, yes there will be romance but it will be slow building and will not be what this story is mainly about! This story contains my own character Tsuki.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly) all rights go to Kishimoto and his brilliant mind. I DO however own Tsuki and the plot, but do not own Tsuki's last name those rights also go to Kishimoto.**

**Alright that's enough of that read and enjoy! :D **

A gentle breeze swept through the crowded streets of Konoha, the busy villagers and ninja scurrying about to get where they needed to go. Among this crowd a white haired girl was running franticly to the doors of a large building, her destination, Konohas ninja academy. Once arriving at her destination she quickly scurried inside the building and up the stairs to her classroom, well her new classroom anyway, earlier that week she had been told that she would be switching rooms due to her old room being over crowded. A man stepped out of the door that the girl had been approaching and smiled at her. He had light brown hair that was in a ponytail with a Konoha Leaf Village head band placed on his forehead. His skin was a light tan color and he had a scar running across his nose. He wore the typical ninja outfit, consisting of a chunin vest and black cargo pants that scrunched up at the knees. He was attractive at the very least.

"Hello" he said to the girl in front of the door, smiling kindly down at her. The girl looked up and blushed while kicking her feet nervously. "H-hi" she stuttered, her blush getting deeper by the minute. "I-I'm Tsuki t-the n-n-new student" the girl known as Tsuki muttered quietly, finely looking up at the teacher. "Ahhh yes my new pupil!" He replied happily "My names Iruka by the way" he finished, patting her head gently "and there's no need to be so nervous Tsuki you'll fit in just fine with this class I just know it!"

Tsuki finally looked up and smiled, "you're right, you're right… It just feels like my first day all over again, you know?" she replied, giving a thoughtful shrug. "You'll do fine trust me" Iruka said reassuringly, "just watch out for Naruto, he's a bit of a trouble maker." He then gestured for her to enter the classroom.

*Tsuki's P.O.V*

When I entered my new classroom for the year I was greeted by many different faces. I saw one boy with a very flashy looking yellow jumpsuit and another girl with light pink hair and dazzling green eyes. I looked around observing my surroundings carefully and taking in all the new and old faces. I noticed my good friend Hinata Hyuga sitting in the back all alone. I waved a hello to her and gave her a smile, she smiled back and waved. Sitting a row in front of her was my other good friend Choji Akimichi who of course was eating a bag of bbq potato chips. I smiled brightly at him and gave him a peace sign, yeah I know lame but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"Hello class I'd like you to welcome our new student Tsuki Gōketsu Monogatari, she's moving from a class right down the hall due to it being over crowded." Iruka sensei said patting my head reassuringly. I smiled at the class and waved. "Hello everyone it's nice to meet you all" I said politely. "HEY TSUKI MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY! BELIEVE IT!" the kid in the orange jumpsuit screamed while giving me a thumps up. I looked at him surprised by such a bold outburst, but then noticed all the other students didn't seem fazed by the least. I smiled a bright smile at him and replied, "I bet you will Naruto was it? I like your attitude and the determination in your eyes tells me you're going to get far in life." The Naruto boy and the rest of the class for that matter looked stunned at my reply. They were probably expecting to see me laugh and step on his hopes and dreams as if they were a pesky bug in my way. "Uh thank you Tsuki that means a lot" Naruto replied giving me a blinding smile. I just laughed and gave him a happy smile in return.

"Well Tsuki do you want to share anything with the class, maybe give some information about yourself?" Iruka sensei asked giving me a smile. '_Man'_ I thought '_people smile a lot in this class.' _I scratched my chin thoughtfully while looking up at the roof. "Well my name is Tsuki Gōketsu Monogatari, and I'm 12 years old. I like to play music and help my dad write stories when I see him" I said brightly, staring at the faces of my class mates. Iruka sensei blanched and said "Y-you h-h-help your f-father right stories?" I nodded my head looking at him confusedly, "yeah, is something wrong with that?" I asked frowning, thinking of what could be wrong with helping my dad. Iruka sensei just sweat dropped and gave me a reassuring smile. "No nothing's wrong with that, just remind me to talk to your dad the next time he comes back okay?" I nodded my head and looked around. "So where do I sit?" I asked looking at him expectantly. "OH RIGHT!" he said nervously scratching the back of his head, "you can choose were you'd like to sit." I looked around the class for an empty desk. Sadly there were no available seats near any of my friends, so I took the seat next to my new acquaintance, Naruto.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to him, giving him a kind smile. His eyes seemed to brighten up, which confused me, but I shrugged it off, "hey Tsuki!" Naruto said a little too loudly, causing some heads to turn our way. I smiled at him happily, happy that I was making a new friend. "Hey, you! Girl with the white hair!" I turned my head and saw a ditzy looking blonde girl pointing at me. I tilted my head confused as to why she was being so rude to me; I had never talked to the girl in my life. "Yeah" I said slowly not sure how I should be reacting in a situation like this. "You better stay away from my Sasuke kun!" I looked at her confused, '_who the fuck is Sasuke?'_ I thought looking around. I must have said it out loud because I got wide eyed stares from all the girls in the class. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SASUKE UCHIHA IS?" they all seem to scream simultaneously. I saw the boy sitting next to Choji roll his eyes at them and mutter "troublesome" under his breath. He had a spiky ponytail, which oddly reminded me of a pineapple. He wore a gray shirt that had blue rings on the sleeves; it also had green trimmings on the collar. The shirt was left open to reveal a fishnet shirt underneath. He wore black pants and had medical tape wrapped around his left thigh. Adoring his ears were two small hoop earrings and he wore a bored expression on his face. I blushed because I found this boy very attractive.

I looked back at the annoying girls and saw them getting pissed, it was probably due to the fact that I wasn't paying attention to whatever they were saying. "Uh what" I asked looking at them annoyed with their obnoxious behavior. The girl with the blonde hair gave me the death stare and then pointed at a boy staring out the window looking annoyed and bored. "That is Sasuke Uchiha" she stated simply while looking at him dreamily "and he's the most attractive kid in Konoha" she finished, her voice become airy. I simply stared at her like she was a dumb ass before looking over at the boy and observing him. He had raven black hair that was styled in the shape of a ducks ass, '_What the fuck is wrong with his hair?'_ I thought to myself, laughing lightly as my mind put a picture of a ducks ass near Sasuke's head. The blonde girl, who I was now referring to as Blondie because I had yet to learn her name, looked at me angrily and asked, rudely might I add, "What are you laughing at!?" I shook my head, but answered anyway "I don't know about you girls, but his hair reminds me of a ducks ass…" I said laughing loudly. After I said that the rest of the class cracked up laughing including the cute boy I had seen earlier. Blondie didn't seem to take that well and looked like she was about to lounge at me, "WHY YOU LITTLE" she screamed pointing and angry finger at me, luckily the pink haired girl held her back and gave me an apologetic smile. "You'll have to excuse Ino's behavior, I'm Sakura by the way" I smiled at her and said "it's fine" before looking back at that Sasuke kid. He wore an ocean blue shirt with an Uchiha crest on it and wore white pants. He had dark eyes and average looks, he looked nothing like the kid I saw earlier.

"Aright kids it's time for your lunch break" Iruka sensei yelled. The class cheered and started walking out the door in a noisy manner. I got up and looked around for Hinata, once I saw her I waved her over and smiled. "Hey Hinata what's up?" I asked as we walked out the door to the lunch area. "O-oh n-n-nothing what a-about y-y-y-yourself" she replied with a happy smile. I laugh seeing that she still had her stutter and shrugged my response. We went and took our seat near a lonely looking tree. I looked across the field and saw Naruto sitting on a swing looking at his feet, he looked sad and lonely. "HEY NARUTO!" I yelled across the field while waving my arms above my head. He looked up and smiled at me, while waving back. "WANT TO COME SIT WITH US?" I screamed happily. He looked shocked and shook his head yes, he got up off the swing and jogged over to us. I looked over at Hinata and saw that she was as red as a tomato, "hey Hinata kun are you okay?" I asked feeling her head to make sure she wasn't sick. "I'm f-f-fine T-Tsuki kun" she stuttered nervously, looking at the fast approaching Naruto. It was then that I realize why she was so red; "ohhhhh" was all I said as Naruto sat down next to us, smiling at us happily.

"Hey Tsuki, hey Hinata" he beamed happily at us "what's up?" Hinata turned an even deeper red and I was scared that she would pass out soon if she didn't calm down. "I-I'm fine N-N-N-Naruto kun h-h-how a-about yourself-f-f?" she asked shyly smiling at him. I tuned out the rest of their conversation as I looked for the kid I saw earlier, I spotted him lying in a patch of grass staring at the clouds while eating chips with Choji. I blushed as I continued to stare, '_oh god I'll end up like Ino and those fan girls if I keep this up!' _I mentally scolded myself snapping my head away. When I looked at Naruto and Hinata they were staring at me weirdly, "what?" I snapped wandering why they were looking at me as if I had grown a second head. "I called your name like three times and you didn't answer me" Naruto said looking at me closely, "are you okay?" I blushed a deep red and looked over my shoulder to where Choji and the kid were laying, "yeah, yeah I'm fine. Hey what's that kid's name?" I said pointing toward where Choji was. "Oh you mean Shikamaru?" Naruto asked "what about him?" '_Shikamaru' I _thought to myself '_so that's his name.'_ "It's nothing" I said before getting up and making my way towards Choji and Shikamaru, "hey I'll catch you guys later, I'm going to go catch up with Choji and see how he's doing." Naruto waved his hand at me while Hinata gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. I mouthed "I'll tell you later" to her before walking away.

I walked up to Choji and Shikamaru and smiled, "hey guys what's up" I asked sitting down next to them. "Tsuki long time no see!" Choji yelled, chomping on his chips. "Yeah I know! How've you been?" I asked patting him on the shoulder. "I've been good, how about you? How's your dad?" Choji replied looking at me happily. I sweat dropped and gave a hoarse chuckle, "oh you know still writing those stories heh. I haven't seen him for a couple years though so I don't really know anything of his condition, but as for me I've been okay…" I whispered the last part because truth was that I missed my dad terribly. I missed his laughing face and funny jokes, hell I even missed his pervertedness! That was saying a lot.

I looked down at the ground playing with the grass, hoping Choji hadn't seen my mood dampen. When I looked up he was looking at me sympathetically, "I'm sure he's fine Tsuki" Choji said reassuringly "I mean he's a legendary sannin for crying out loud! Nothing can touch him." He finished waving his arms above his head, a confident smile gracing his lips. I laughed feeling a little better after seeing Choji's antics. "Yeah" came lazily from the kid lying next to Choji, he had a gruff voice that sent pleasant chills down my spine. "Choji's right, worrying's too troublesome, I bet your dad's just fine out there. He's probably missing you as much as you're missing him." He said propping up on his elbows and looking in my direction. He observed me causing me to blush. I wasn't the prettiest flower out there, I had pure snow white hair that was stick straight, a complete contrast to my father's somewhat messy locks. I wore a green shirt that reached up just above my belly button, and on the sleeves where red swirls. Underneath my shirt I work a fish net top that way my arms and stomach were somewhat covered. Black ninja pants covered my legs and like Iruka sensei's they scrunched up at the knees and underneath them I also wore fish net leggings that reached my ankles. On my feet was the typical ninja footwear. I didn't wear make-up because I was a shonobi and it would be stupid to wear such crap. My eyes were a deep forest green with light red swirls in them and my lips were a plump pink.

I sweat dropped and said, "Ha ha you'd be surprised on what goes through my dad's head when he's on missions…" Shikamaru just looked at me questioningly but shook it off and muttered a "troublesome." '_He says that word a lot' _I thought to myself while continuing to stare at the clouds. We remained just idly staring at the clouds until lunch time was over, "Time to come in you guys!" Iruka sensei yelled to all the students' busheling them inside. Choji, Shikamaru, and I got up and looked at each other, wandering what we should say. "So" I started "Yeah" Choji said slowly, I chuckled and hugged him. "It was nice seeing you again Choji! Now that we're in the same class we can hang out more" I sang happily while stepping back, "and Shikamaru I'm looking forward to getting to know you better" I said smiling at him and putting my hand out for him to shake. He looked at my hand and then slowly back at me, a lazy smirk formed on his lips while he took my hand in his. "It was nice talking to you Tsuki" he drawled out and the way he said my name sent chills to parts of my body I didn't even know could feel like that. He walked away toward the classroom giving me and Choji a tired wave as he walked through the door. I blushed a deep red due to the fact that I barely knew the guy and he was making my body do things I didn't even know it was capable of doing. Choji looked at me and then to where Shikamaru went and then smirked like he knew something we didn't. I shook my head and walked to the door and entered in after Shikamaru, just wanting to get the day over with.

*2 hours later*

I walked out of the class glad that it was over for the day, and started running toward the training field where I would be meeting Hinata. Once I arrived and saw that she wasn't there yet I climbed up onto a tree branch and waited patiently. I stared up at the clouds thinking about how my day had been, I must say that it went pretty well besides the Ino girl spazzing out on me, but other than that it was actually pretty well. After my encounter with Shikamaru I couldn't get that damn bastard out of my head, his voice, his smirk, his eyes, every part of the boy was perfection in my eyes. I blushed thinking about how his voice had made my body react in a way I wasn't used to, and that was just him talking to me! I don't even want to think about what would happen if he were my boyfriend… '_Damn these teenage hormones!' _I inwardly yelled annoyed at how they were making me feel weirdly. I looked around and still didn't see Hinata, worried I hopped off the tree and went to search for her. I ran through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch looking around for Hinata. I stopped when I saw a familiar flash of orange; I looked over to where I saw Naruto training his butt off and smiled. Nobody knew it, but Naruto trained hard, he looked like he had been out there for a while now. It was getting close to five o'clock so he had to have been out here for at least three hours and it looked like he would be staying for a while.

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled brightly jumping to the ground in front of him. "Hey Tsuki chan" Naruto smiled happily giving me a thumbs up "what are you doing here?" he asked looking at me weirdly. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed, "I was going to meet up with Hinata kun, but she never showed up so I got worried and went looking for her, but then I saw you and decided to stop by and say hi and maybe ask if you could help me look for Hinata?" I said hopefully looking at him. He scratched his chin thoughtfully and then replied, "What's in it for me?" I sweat dropped and looked at him exhaustedly "what finding your good friend and making sure she's okay not good enough for you? Fine I'll take you out to dinner any place you want to go it's on me." "Now that's what I'm talking about! What are you waiting for let's go!" Naruto said excitedly grabbing my arm and jumping into the trees. "NARUTO!" I shouted surprised, before running in sync next to him. We looked though all of the training grounds and still didn't see the violet eyed girl. Naruto plopped down on one of the empty fields exhaustedly, "WHERE COULD SHE BE?!" He yelled exasperatedly at the sky, shaking his fist in and overdramatic manner. I just rolled my eyes and recommended to go to the Hyuga manner, Naruto immediately brighten up and yelled "now why didn't I think of that?" and bolted towards Hinata's house dragging me a long with him.

After being dragged like a freaking puppet for I don't know how long we arrived at the Hyuga house hold. Naruto let go of my arm, much to my relief, and headed to towards the front doors. We knocked a couple times and waited for a servant to answer, but to my surprise Neji Hyuga did instead, "yes, may I help you?" he asked curtly, glaring down at me and Naruto like we were beneath him. I glared back and put a hand over Naruto's mouth so he wouldn't say anything that got us thrown into jail, "Yes we're looking for Hinata kun, is she here?" I asked politely giving him a halfhearted smile. His face remained blank and impassive while he went to go check her room. Once he left I removed my hand from Naruto's mouth and smirk while he sulked, "what did you do that for Tsuki chan? I wanted to give him a piece of my mind!" Naruto exclaimed shooting a fist into the hair. I just gave him a look while he continued to pout, "you can tell all about how you hate him over dinner." I said giving him a warm smile; he immediately went back to being his happy self while we waited for Neji.

We had been standing outside for at least 15 min and I was starting to think that Neji had just ditched us at the door while just saying that he was "going to find Hinata." I was about knock on the door again and give Neji a piece of my mind when out walked Hinata. "OH thank god!" I exclaimed loudly giving her a tight hug, "I thought you disappeared on us!" Hinata looked at me as if I had gone crazy and heck maybe I had, hanging around Naruto for so long tended to do that to a person. "You never showed up to the training grounds and you usually don't just not show up without telling someone to inform me that you weren't going to be there, so when you never came I got worried." I stated simply giving her a stern look. Hinata turned red and kept apologizing for not showing up, "It's okay Hinata" I said while trying to reassure the girl "just tell me next time okay?" "A-a-alright Tsuki kun I-I-I'm really sorry" she stuttered out while giving me a hug, I just smiled and rolled my eyes, giving her my goodbye, "I'll see you later Hinata kun!" I yelled waving over my shoulder and Naruto did the same thing before we headed into the main streets of Konoha.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked Naruto gesturing to all the restaurants we passed by. He smiled a bright smile and led me to a little ramen shop called Ichiraku, "They have the best ramen in town!" came Naruto's happy voice "and their BBQ pork is amazing! He He He this is gonna taste sooooo good" Naruto replied giggling and rubbing his hands together funnily. '_Dear lord, what did I get myself into...?' _I thought to myself while I watched Naruto practically inhale his ramen. We talked about random stuff until he was done; I sweat dropped when I realized Naruto had at least 8 bowls of ramen sitting next to him. "Man that that really hit the spot" Naruto said lazily, scratching his now full stomach. "You sure eat a lot" I said laughing while paying the bill, we both got up and started to head our separate ways. "Thanks for the ramen Tsuki! I'll see you later!" Naruto yelled while waving over his shoulder at me, I smiled back at him and said "no problem that's what friends are for!" For some reason his eyes brightened up happily when I said that, but I didn't question it because that was just how Naruto was, always full of surprises.

**A/N- YAY! First chapter done! :D okay so i want to let you guys know that most of these chapters are going to be between 3-5 thousand words long, cause who doesnt like a long fic? I know i don't... i was thinking about every episode of naruto but adding my character into the plot and story line but i'm not quite sure because 1. that would be A LOT of writing and chapters and 2. I don't want you guys to get bored with the story, So if you wont mind leaving a review for me telling me how much you liked the story or how much you hated it, either one works and giving me your input on what you think I should do with the story. Thanks see you guys soon :D**


End file.
